


Eager

by kaci3PO



Series: The "Sex With Josh Fixes Everything" Universe [5]
Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a question of if Josh wants to play house. It's a question of if he can actually let himself love Aidan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

They make it to the top of the stairs before Josh realizes Aidan is following him into his bedroom instead of going into his own. Josh raises an eyebrow, but Aidan just reaches around him to push the door open and slip past Josh inside.

"Aren't you going to make us talk about this?" Josh asks. He waves a hand expansively to indicate all the many things wrong between them, and then just keeps letting the gesture expand. They have a lot of problems.

"We suck at talking," Aidan points out. "I could tell you where I was going over the last month, or ask you about the random hate crime and what that means, but…" He shrugs. "I've missed this. Missed you. So it's either this or I can ask you about how you really feel about me, but…I don't think I want to hear the answer to that anymore."

"I can answer it if you want me to."

"I don't think I'll be able to go through with this if you do."

Josh joins Aidan on the bed and nudges Aidan with his shoulder until Aidan meets his eyes.

"Ray tried to make me choose. He tried all month."

"Last I saw, you were torn."

"I chose you," Josh says quietly. "You and Sally and our house, but you had a lot to do with it."

"What's that mean?" The _for us_ at the end is unspoken, but also unnecessary.

"I don't know," Josh answers honestly. "I'm still figuring all that out. But…I chose you. That counts for something, right?"

Aidan is silent for a long moment, then he admits, "I promised myself I wouldn't do this again with you until you were sure."

"Aidan—"

But he gets cut off by Aidan's mouth covering his, by the breath getting knocked out of his lungs as Aidan catches him off guard and pushes him onto his back. It's been so long since they did this that it takes Josh a minute to remember where his hands are supposed to go and just how to bend his knee so that Aidan can settle between his thighs. He curls his fingers around the nape of Aidan's neck, letting his thumb brush over where Aidan's pulse point should be until Aidan groans, arching into the touch.

For all that Josh knows Aidan prefers him, Josh still has some issues with Bishop always being around. He tries to tell himself that it's not jealousy, but it probably is and it's not fair that Bishop is constantly there, fucking with Aidan's head and making Josh feel inadequate. Because Josh knows that even though Aidan would deny it if he asked, Aidan likes to be bitten during sex. Josh figured that out when he was licking and nipping at Aidan's throat and Aidan kept begging _harder, harder_ even though Josh was doing it as hard as he could. As hard as he'll ever be able to, really, and he hates that Bishop could bite Aidan while Josh can't.

He hooks his fingers under the hem of Aidan's shirt to distract himself, stroking over the skin at the small of Aidan's back. He's missed the feel of a hard body against his own, but he's missed this even more. There's a spot at the base of Aidan's spine that makes him shiver in Josh's arms, makes him gasp and writhe and beg. Josh has a similar spot, although his is just behind his right ear. Josh isn't above exploiting it and he trails his fingers over it delicately before slipping them just under the hem of Aidan's jeans and resting them on the curve of Aidan's ass.

"You need to take your shirt off," Josh says quietly, and Aidan obliges by not only taking his off, but Josh's as well.

"Josh," Aidan breathes out, entranced, like the sight of Josh's naked torso is mesmerizing.

Josh rakes his eyes down Aidan's torso in return, stopping when he lands on a scar around Aidan's navel. He doesn't remember ever seeing it before and he strokes his thumb over it before tilting his face up to meet Aidan's eyes.

"You're not the only one who gets into fights in alleys," Aidan tells him, and swallows Josh's reply by kissing him hungrily. Josh arches up against him and curls one of his calves over Aidan's so he can use it for leverage.

"You're eager," Aidan whispers. Josh nods and drags his fingernails down Aidan's back before he catches himself and shakes it off.

Aidan nudges at Josh's jaw with his nose until Josh tilts his head back, knowing fully well what Aidan wants. He sighs and grits his teeth until he feels Aidan's mouth close over his pulse point, promising himself he won't pull away. After a moment, Aidan stops and pulls back enough to face him and whispers, "You think I'm like them, don't you? The degenerates. That's why you're panicking."

"I'm not—"

"I can hear how fast your heart is beating."

"I'm turned on."

"You're a shit liar," Aidan tells him, and then his eyes go dark and his fangs pop out with a snap. "Tell me you trust me," he says, and woah, this went from sexy to scary in about one second flat.

"Aidan—"

"Tell me you trust me not to tear into you."

"I—I trust you."

"You don't," Aidan counters, and presses his mouth right up against Josh's throat. "Knowing that your blood disgusts me, you're still afraid I'm incapable of controlling myself."

"Aidan, please—"

Aidan pulls back and glares down at him angrily. "I want to give you everything and you can't even give me your trust."

Josh sighs and tilts his head back further, then roughly pulls Aidan back down to his neck.

"I'm not afraid of you, Aidan," he insists. "That's gone. What I did in that alley…it was the pack mentality, and that's gone. I don't have a pack. I'm alone, okay? I chose you."

He feels Aidan's fangs graze his skin, then he hears the _snick_ of them retracting.

"Good," Aidan says, strange and unreadable, and undoes Josh's fly. "You know you've never let me go down on you?"

"I know."

"But you trust me?"

Josh is silent for a long moment, weighing this against the risks, and decides that fuck it, he's going all-in on this thing with Aidan.

"Yes," he answers, and lifts his hips enough for Aidan to get his jeans off. "Just…be careful," he says, and runs his finger over Aidan's lips idly.

"I will," Aidan promises. "I'm not as good as you because…you know, the fangs and being out of practice, but…I'll fuck you really good afterwards if you'd like."

Josh really doesn't know how to answer that. _I would,_ seems formal, and _Okay,_ sounds nervous and terrified. He finally just nods, even though Aidan's not looking at his face, and then he doesn't so much care because Aidan's mouth is sinking over his cock and _fuck_ , as much as Josh loves sucking Aidan off, he'd kind of forgotten how good it felt to be on the receiving end.

Aidan looks up at him and the corners of his mouth twitch, like he's trying not to smile. And that's about when Josh realizes that this thing with Aidan, it's way more serious than he realizes. It's not a question of if Josh wants to play house. It's a question of if he can actually let himself love Aidan because…wow. Yeah. That's there in Aidan's eyes.

But he doesn't even have time to really focus on _that_ because he's too busy gasping and writhing and begging Aidan to finger-fuck him already because they both know that Josh isn't going to come until he does. And Aidan actually fucking _laughs_ around Josh's cock and sets him shaking and gasping for air.

But it gets him what he wants, so it's worth it.

Aidan gets three fingers in him before Josh is begging Aidan to just fuck him already, fuck the fact that he needs more preparation after not doing this for however long Aidan said it had been. He doesn't care because he needs this. _They_ need this.

And he doesn't even bitch about Aidan not using a condom. Which maybe he should, but he thinks they need this without it this time, too.

He doesn't remember them ever doing this face to face before, either, so apparently it's just a night all about things they need now or something, but there he is on his back with his legs curled up around Aidan's waist. It's awkward as hell because Josh really isn't that bendy, even near the full moon, but Aidan has this determined look on his face and somehow it works, Josh digging his fingers into the sheets and trying to keep up with the way Aidan rolls his hips against Josh.

"I love looking at you like this," Aidan tells him, and drags the head of his cock across Josh's prostate for emphasis.

"Y—yeah?"

Aidan nods and kisses the closest bit of Josh's skin that he can reach. "You're going to smell like me again, you know. Every supe who gets within a hundred feet of you will know that you're mine. That I'm yours."

"You possessive—fuck, there—"

"I am possessive," Aidan admits easily. "I never said I wasn't. I know what I want. You."

Josh grips Aidan's forearms roughly and does his best to rock up into it, but he doesn't have the leverage. He lets out a soft noise of frustration, and Aidan seems to know why because he murmurs, "I don't want you to ride me this time, Josh. I want to do this for you."

"Aidan—"

"Just come, Josh. I want you to."

Josh reaches down to curl his palm around his cock, but Aidan bats it away and angles his hips up, pressing right against Josh's prostate.

"No," he says. "Come for me. Because of me. Need me."

It's almost a chant, and there's something so weird in his eye, but Josh knows in his gut that this is important, that this means something to Aidan. Maybe he'll tell Josh later, when he's still too fucked-out to remember that they kind of fail at verbal communication. Sometimes, Josh thinks they should pass each other notes.

Of course, this makes it immediately a hundred times harder to come because he's _so close_ and if he could just touch his cock, he could send himself over the edge easily. But without that, there's nothing but blinding white pressure that builds inside him and refuses to explode. He grits his teeth and digs his fingers into the sheets, twisting and thrashing down on Aidan's cock. Then Aidan grips him tightly and holds him still, his cock pressing right into Josh's prostate. And he just _stays there_ , barely moving save for tiny rocking motions that just sort of pile up until Josh is gasping and groaning and his throat is killing him from being so tense but _Jesus fuck, really_.

And just when he thinks his body can not possibly stiffen anymore, that he is completely tensed-out and there's nothing left to give, everything shatters and he falls apart in Aidan's hands.

He floats there, half unconscious and so blissed out that if he died just now, he'd be okay with that. Slowly, he comes back around, mostly because he hears a grunting noise over and over again and it occurs to him that the noise is coming from him every time Aidan thrusts into him.

"I—what—?"

"I need you," Aidan says. Josh desperately admires how calm his voice sounds.

"Wha—?"

"I need you so fucking much," Aidan tells him, and just about as Josh realizes that what he isn't saying—that he wants Josh to need _him_ and oh, that's probably what the _look ma, no hands_ thing was about—is when Aidan comes inside him, hard and twitching and _oh God, Josh will never feel clean again_.

And then he just sort of… _collapses_ against Josh, holding onto him tightly.

"You're not allowed to leave me again," Aidan tells him. "Not like that, anyway."

"I'm sorry," Josh says genuinely, and he's not sure he's ever meant an apology more sincerely in his life.

Aidan shrugs. "You'll make it up to me. We never did have sex on the kitchen counter and I told you how much I love counter sex."

"You're on," Josh promises him, and lets Aidan cuddle him for all of five minutes before he runs to the shower. Out of the goodness of his heart.


End file.
